<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>【米flo】课堂实录 by ls_ltk</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27020881">【米flo】课堂实录</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ls_ltk/pseuds/ls_ltk'>ls_ltk</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>MOR、miflo与其他 [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Real Person Fiction</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 16:14:40</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,538</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27020881</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ls_ltk/pseuds/ls_ltk</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>让熊熊戴着玩具上课。</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Mikelangelo Loconte/Florent Mothe</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>MOR、miflo与其他 [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1649290</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>【米flo】课堂实录</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>米flo，前后有意义</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Mikele坐在阶梯教室第一排，斜对讲台的角落。右手边的窗子敞开了，几个校工正在烈日下修剪草坪，机器发出令人烦闷的嗡嗡声，与草汁、泥土的气味糅合在一起，沦为夏日课堂的背景音。<br/>
空调不知怎的出了故障，Mikele后背浮起一层薄汗。看看站在讲台上的男人，似乎完全不被炎热天气影响，上身一件白色衬衫，袖口挽起，随着板书的擦写动作，小臂线条若隐若现。衬衫下摆乖乖扎进腰里，深蓝西装裤的布料有些薄了，在走动时裹住挺翘的臀，圆润的弧度甚至可以媲美女性。<br/>
“从市场机制的有效性来说，凯恩斯学派认为，即使理性预期存在，价格和工资的刚性仍是一种普遍现象......”<br/>
教室里大部分学生都在走神，尽管如此，男人还是很耐心地讲解着。Mikele没有书，他根本不是这个学校的学生。男人看到Mikele，微妙地停顿了一下，随后不自然地移开视线。有位女生提问，他微笑着，一边倾听她的问题，一边从口袋里掏出记号笔。<br/>
Mikele就这么看着男人——他的情人Florent——慢声细语地跟女生解释问题。Florent对待学生一向如此，在Mikele看来，他的态度过于温和了，和床上的他相比，更像一只乖乖收起爪牙的兽。Florent很讨女生喜爱，比如那个女生，她颊边泛起的红晕绝不是因为天气炎热。Mikele死死盯着她，前所未有的危机感在心里蔓延。多新鲜呐，Mikele，你居然也有这一天。假想敌还在拼命拼凑话题，但Mikele已经决定忽略她。他把玩着掌心的无线遥控器，小小一只，看似不起眼，却能在瞬间翻起意想不到的巨浪。遥控器另一端连接着一枚跳蛋，此刻正在Florent屁股里安稳地待着。Mikele悄悄按下开关，男人旋开笔帽的手突然颤抖了一下，没拿稳，笔帽滚落地板，发出清脆的声响。<br/>
他慢慢地蹲下拾起塑料笔帽，然后起身，在白板上写了几个关键词，握笔的小臂僵硬地悬在半空，左手则紧紧攀住白板边缘。他写得很用力，笔尖划过板面，发出令人生厌的吱嘎声。<br/>
Mikele给Florent调的是最低档，自认已经手下留情，他在脑中模拟男人不断收紧括约肌的图景：很快，臀肉上就会渗出一层汗水，与西裤的布料黏在一起，前面被金属环扣禁锢，必须咬紧牙苦苦忍耐，才能熬过愈演愈烈的胀痛。果然，Florent一把扯过角落的椅子，动作略微粗暴，但显然他已无暇顾及。学生正分组展示他们的调查报告，Florent侧身去看幻灯片，左臂搭在讲台上，远不如看上去那么随意——他还握着那根记号笔，紧紧地。<br/>
可惜，这才刚刚开始。在Florent习惯了这种跳动频率后，Mikele看准时机，往上加了一档。男人似乎被突如其来的行为吓到了，堪堪将口边的评语咽下去，用手势示意下一组继续进行。<br/>
他们曾经试过这只跳蛋，塞进身体后，跳动的嗡嗡声几乎可以忽略，但对于使用者本人，身体深处传来的声音则会无限放大，就像现在坐立不安的Florent，他唯一能清晰感知的，就是后穴持续不断的噪音，这无疑会使他感到羞耻。在公众场合被玩到四肢发软，这绝不是大学教授的行为准则。浅红色顺着Florent的耳廓爬上眼角，他死死地咬住嘴唇，汗湿的鬓角贴在脸边。Mikele敢打赌，Florent现在的裤子已经完全湿了，自从他教会Florent用后面高潮，Florent也逐渐爱上这种感觉。把自己完全交给另一个人，这样的想法颇具诱惑力，同时又很危险——所有敞开私人领域的决定都是如此。<br/>
Mikele想起刚认识Florent的时候，一个阴雨连绵的傍晚，他和Florent并肩坐在吧台边，啜饮着各自的酒或咖啡，男人三心二意地敲着笔记本，蜜糖棕色的眼睛时不时抬起，先是急匆匆掠过窗外，然后假装不经意地在自己身上流连。Mikele放下杯子，身体往男人方向靠近了一点，又一点。终于，那游移的目光停驻了。他们在举杯和屏息之间谈论今日的天气、报纸上的娱乐版面，还有店里怀旧的爵士音乐，当中视线偶尔交接，彼此都有点心照不宣。<br/>
对于两个只想约炮的成年人来说，深入交流确实没什么必要。这座城市住着二百多万人，两个人相遇的概率几乎为零，谁会在乎你屁股上有没有胎记、做爱穿不穿袜子，诸如此类的琐碎细节？又有谁会耗费几乎一下午的时间，去打听你平时喜欢听舒曼还是勃拉姆斯？<br/>
Prince和David Bowie。在一次临时起意的冲刺后，Mikele气喘吁吁地说，躺倒在男人身边。我不怎么听古典音乐。<br/>
噢。男人正平复着呼吸，听到这句忽地一笑。你看起来很像会听这种的，呃，艺术工作者。<br/>
我在读雕塑系，明年就毕业了。Mikele耸耸肩，如果Florent执意要问，他也乐意奉陪。当然，最主要的原因还是Florent的后面真的很棒，没有被过度使用，湿热且柔软，时刻欢迎他的进入。<br/>
公平起见，Florent也如实告知了他的工作——某个二流商科学院的讲师，离Mikele的学校很近，直线距离不超过两站巴士。<br/>
就这样，Mikele与Florent迅速达成一致，先从床伴做起，保证最基本的生理需求，至于后期两人感情从床上发展到床下，也是可以预见的事。爱一个人和爱一张床，在本质上没有任何区别。<br/>
是吗？Florent正削着一只梨，修长的手指浸了汁水，被他塞进嘴里。你的床会喂你吃水果吗？<br/>
Mikele忘记那一天是如何收场的，不外乎他把梨与Florent一同吞吃入腹，甜美的汁液流了一地。在高潮的余烬中，Mikele啄着他的唇角。<br/>
我想去听你讲课。<br/>
装成我的学生？Florent躲过他炙热的唇，捋了捋湿掉的头发。你绝对不会乖乖听课。<br/>
Mikele在说服Florent戴跳蛋讲课这件事上很有把握。Florent骂他是疯子，却掩盖不了自己渴望的眼神。<br/>
放心，只要你足够谨慎，没有人能发现。<br/>
Florent是第一次在公开场合戴跳蛋，他表现得与预期一样好。很快轮到小组评定的环节，组与组之间交流想法，再由教授给出评定。Florent艰难地张开嘴，试图控制自己的声音，可惜怎样都无法躲开Mikele的恶作剧：当学生讲话时，他让跳蛋的频率变缓，当Florent给出建议时，跳蛋的频率猛地加快，Mikele着迷地看着男人绯红的脸颊，多数被高潮支配的时刻，他只能用手捂住嘴，心虚地低下头，溢出口的呻吟拐了一个弯儿，变成重重的咳嗽声。<br/>
眼看Florent的咳嗽愈演愈烈，台下那群不知情的学生以为出了什么状况：<br/>
教授，您身体不舒服吗？<br/>
男人憋回一声略带哭腔的呜咽，点点头，用沙哑的声音回答：有点低烧......没事。<br/>
要不要扶您去校医院看看？<br/>
谢谢，不用了。Florent用手撑住额头，看了看腕表。一会儿有人能来接我的。如果……如果你们没有问题，我们下周继续讲第四章。<br/>
学生三五成群地离开了。Mikele走过去锁上教室门，回头看趴在讲台上的Florent，他把头埋在手臂里，双腿无力地向两侧摊开，随着跳蛋的频率微微抽动着。Mikele想把人从椅子上捞起来，被Florent的呻吟阻止了。Mikele摸摸牛仔裤凸起的部分——他早就硬了。一想到此时Florent后穴是怎样的泥泞——肯定湿得一塌糊涂，跳蛋的线上满是黏腻——他几乎有了就地解决的冲动。<br/>
教授。Mikele故意用这个称呼刺激他。您......身体不舒服吗？我可以带您去校医院！<br/>
呜......Mike......Mikele，别......男人狠狠地抠着讲台边缘，眼角含泪，平日格外有力的双腿，此时竟无法单独站立。Mikele拍拍他的屁股，回答他的是又一串呜咽。简直像一滩融化的蜂蜜。Mikele想，还是会拉丝的那种。他解开男人的皮带，手从后面探进去，分开湿滑丰腴的两瓣臀肉。指尖顺着窄缝触到了跳蛋，Florent的喘息更加粗重，Mikele用手指顶着跳蛋，往里面使劲一推，同时把档位开到最大。这一下，男人彻底软在了他怀里，持续高潮的后穴翕动着，吞吃着他的手指。<br/>
舒服吗？Mikele炫耀似的展示着他的手，上面沾满了Florent的蜜液。教授，你爽完了，让我怎么办？<br/>
......快进来。Florent凑过来吻他，半湿的衬衫裹在身上，整个人显得格外性感，更像床上的那个Florent，他熟悉的Florent。<br/>
在这里？<br/>
Florent深吸一口气，按住蠢蠢欲动的手。<br/>
去停车场。他说。</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>